Beyond the scars
by Tikvah7
Summary: This story about what would happen if naruto didn't grow up with love? what if the kyuubi was evil and tried taking over naruto? I have always wanted a good gaara and naruto relationship. as brothers not as a yaoi. Watch as they both try to recover the wounds their villages gave them. *I do not own Naruto or any of the character just the story i made up based on the anime
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here you little monster!" a man shouted, running after me. I kept running. True I just stole from this man but if I was caught I would be in a world of hurt. I shuddered at the thought of the beating I would get if I was caught. I ran as fast as my 5 year old self could carry me. I finally reached the forest of death. I threw the bread I stole over the fence and hurriedly started climbing. I hear the villager getting closer. I reached the top and jumped down. I grabbed the goods and ran into the forest. I frantically looked for a hiding place. Nowhere. So I started climbing a tree. Even though I am only 5 I climb trees that adult would struggle with like a pro. Just as I climbed to a safe height I hear rustling as the villager comes through the bushes. I pushed my body against the trunk, trying to become as small as possible.

"Where are you, you little shit?!"

I heard the villager roam around for a while but then the sound faded. I still didn't dare to move. There have been times when the villagers made it look like they left but just were waiting for me to reveal myself. After what seems like hours, I finally decided he left. I started crying.

Why do I have to go through this? Why do they beat me? Why do they think I'm a monster? I am not a monster! Why do I have to steal just to live?! I used to get by, by digging through dumpsters but I can't live on it anymore. I used to think this was normal but when I watch all the other kids with their parents, I see how loved and treasured they are… I want that! Why am I different? Why does everyone hate me so much? Even jiji, I think he likes me but every once in a while I see him look at me with the same eyes everyone else does. Is he acting? But why would he? Maybe it's his duty as hokage? No… I must be imagining things. I mustn't worry jiji loves me… But why? Why must I be treated this way?

" **Because of me!"**

Suddenly I found myself in water. I look up and see a very, very large cage. I peer into it and see a very, very large red fox with many tails…

"W-w-who a-are y-you?" I asked backing away in fear

" **Well, well, well. My jailer has finally decided to pay me a visit huh?"**

"w-who a-are y-you." I asked again a bit more confidently this time around, trying to be brave.

" **I…. I am the great kyuubi no kitsune! Bow down before me if you do not wish to see your death!"** he bellowed **.** I quickly bowed own not wanting to earn another beating.

"I-I a-am s-sorry k-kyuubi-sama. I-I a-am s-so s-s-sorry for b-bugging y-you. P-please d-d-don't h-hit m-me!"

"So you're sorry for bugging me huh. Hahahaha. You're funny. You're the first to have bowed down to me. All the other have tried to attack me in order to take my power. You're weak and a dumb child."

I don't know what to say. I just don't want him to hit me.

"I-I a-am s-s-sorry kyuubi-sama.''

They Kyuubi sighs. "I can't believe my container is so weak. No matter. It'll just make taking over you so much fun." He grins evilly.

I feel myself go pale. "w-w-w-w-what d-do y-y-you m-mean?" I ask

"Just wait Naruto you'll see."

I opens my eyes. There was no more of the sewers. I expected to see the forest. But instead I was in a field. I take a step forward, trying to get my bearings, when I hear a "squish". Surprised, I looked down a see a puddle of red…. Blood? I look down and notice my hands and shirt are covered in red. And As I look around me I see countless bodies. Men, woman, and a couple of children…. Everywhere. The field was littered with blood and bodies…"W-what?! W-what the h-heck! H-How?! Why?! W-when?!" I panicked. I don't remember what happened. Last thing I remember is talking to the kyuubi… Wait… I remember what he said… is this what he meant? No….no no no NO NO! This can't be happening! I don't want this! I never wanted to hurt anybody! Tell me this is a dream!

" **It's not a dream Naruto."**

"W-who s-said that?!" I shouted into the empty field, looking around for the location of the voice.

" **-Sigh- You really are an idiot. It's me the Kyuubi"**

"Kyuubi? H-how c-come i-I can h-hear you?"

" **Because I'm inside you, you idiot!" the kyuubi shouted.** I flinched

"W-why a-am I c-c-c-covered in b-blood?"

" **Because you killed the villagers." He stated**

"b-but i-I d-don't r-r-remember a-anything."

" **That's because I took control."**

"S-so you k-killed t-them?"

" **No! Your weak and your will is weak. You allowed me to take control. It's your fault their dead. You killed them. Don't you remember?"**

Suddenly I started gaining the memory. Running out the forest of death, finding a group of people, they smirked seeing their prey, then that expression of surprise turning to terror. Then screaming… oh god the screaming. I remember the sensations. The excitement of the hunt. The thrill of the kill. I remember the feeling of blood spraying on me… It's like… I really made the kill.

" **That's because you did Naruto. You killed them. You are what the villagers call you. You are a murderer. You are a monster."**

I'm a monster?

" **Yes, you killed all of those innocent villagers. Only monsters would do that."**

I'm a monster? Really? Is that right…. The villagers were right.

 _ **-Inside naruto-**_

 _ **The kyuubi smiled. That was easy, he thought. He had planted the seed. All I have to do is wait for him to break and self-destruct. Then trick him into pulling off this seal. It may take time but at least I can have some fun while I am at it. He smiled evilly.**_

 _ **-Outside naruto-**_

"There he is!" a villager called. I suddenly felt a kunai in my left arm, then my right. Then my left then right leg. I cry out in pain and fall to the ground. I felt myself being picked up by my hair slammed against a tree. They took some rope and tied me to the tree, not caring if the rope rubbed against the wounds they just gave me. I cried out in pain. The villager looked up at me and smirked and made sure to the tie the rope tighter. I looked up and saw a crowd of people. Around 50 at the least. Ninja's and villagers alike.

 **"The demon has finally showed his true colors!"**

" **Damn him."**

" **Fucking bastard…he killed my little sister! KILL HIM!"**

" **Yea look at all he has done! He should die! Let's finally be rid of him!"**

" **Monster!"**

"I'm not a monster!" I cried out

"Oh yea look at what you've done! You still think you're not a monster?!I dare you to deny it!"

I look at the corpses that littered the field. The expression of horror on their faces. Some of the people weren't even recognizable they were sliced up so bad. But what struck me the most was the corpse of a mother trying to protect her daughter. . . I bowed my head. And said nothing.

" **See! Even he won't deny it!"**

" **Let's kill him!"**

" **Yea lets!"**

" **Kill him!"**

" **Kill Him"**

" **KILL HIM!"**

"ENOUGH!" a loud voice rang through. I looked up and say JiJI. Part of me felt relieved. He will help me out of this. He will understand. Because out of this who village, he is the one that loves me.

"Hokage!" the crowd said

"Let's kill him hokage!"

"After all he has done! He deserves death!'

"SILENCE!" The hokage shouted. The crowd went silent. Jiji came over towards me. The crowd slipping making way for him. He stopped in front of me.

"Naruto." He stated. "You know what you did is wrong right?"

"I can explain jiji! Just list—"He slapped me

"You will address me as Hokage!" He shouted. "You know you have done wrong… You must be punished naruto." He motioned over an anbu. He whispered in his ear. The Anbu nodded. The hokage turned to the crowd "Do what you want with him but do not kill him. We may still have a use for him still."

I looked at him in shock. Did JiJ-Hokage really hate me that much?

" **Of course. Who would love you? You're a monster."**

The hokage walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Everyone in the crowd was smiling so big it gave me shivers. The anbu stepped in front of me. He took out his kunai. He swung down and stabbed my left eye. As he took out the kunai out, it took my eye with it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and screamed. The pain was unbearable.

"This is the punishment for the lives you have taken." The anbu said then he disappeared into the crowd, leaving the rest to do as they please.

" **Naruto, I will heal you enough to keep you alive but that's it. After all this is your punishment."**

My punishment?

" **Yes after all you're a murder. Killing all of those people in cold blood… you're a monster."**

Oh I get it… this is my punishment for what I have done.

The villages started. They used kunai's with me as their target practice.

Then one of the villagers brought a bunch of beer over. The villagers cheered and laughed. They left me bleeding while they drank. The first villager finish and came over to me, wobbling. I looked up wondering what he was doing… then he brought the bottle up and slammed it against me, breaking the bottle. Then he used that to crave "Monster, Murderer." Into me. The others got the idea and came over and did the same thing. They did whatever they could think of…

Through this whole time my only thoughts were

I deserve this... I thought. I killed all of those innocent people… I am a monster. I am evil…

I repeated it like a mantra. And why not? It was true

The kyuubi inside naruto smirked. He had succeeded.

The beating, which seemed to last and eternity, finally ended when the last villager left. Leaving naruto tied to the tree broken and bleeding.

I stayed there. Not having the energy to even try to move. I just stayed there. I heard footsteps approach. Did they come back? I wondered. I don't think I can't take much more… oh well I deserve death… He closed his eye accepting his death.

Third POV

A ninja came over to Naruto and took out a kunai. He had watched as the villager beat the boy. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. After all the Hokage gave permission for this to happen…. As he approached He watched as the boy bowed his head and accepted whatever was going to happen to him next. The ninja expression saddened. He took his kunai and cut the rope. Once loose the boy fell over, not having the energy to stand. The ninja caught him. He gently put the boy in sitting position. Naruto looked at him in confusion. His eyes widened as he recognized the Wolf mask. The man that stabbed him. Had he come to finish him off? The ninja raised his hand to wipe off some of the blood. Naruto flinched. The ninja hesitated and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry naruto." He said quietly. He hadn't wanted to hurt the boy but being an anbu he had to do hokages dirty work. The boy looked at him in surprise. Then smiled slightly.

"It's okay. No need to apologize, I deserved this after all…" he said softly before fainting from blood loss. Wolf was shocked. Naruto thought he deserved this? Yes he killed people but most likely it was the Kyuubi who did it. This boy did nothing. The Hokage had to know that… I failed this boy… He thought as he started working on bandaging Naruto's wounds. And I failed you Minato. . . Your boy grew up the opposite of how you wanted…

He gently and carefully picked up the boy and started to carry him home.

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! This is my first story ive written so Im super excited to see how this goes! \^-^/**

 **Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.**

 **Always remember to smile!**

 **Tikvah7**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Naruto's POV-**

I wake up… Where am I? Then I recall the events from yesterday. I sit up quickly. I winced. I looked at my wounds. They are mostly healed. But they are still a little painful. The ones that healed became scars… Why did I heal so fast I wonder?

" **That's because I healed you. I can't have my host dying on me now can i?**

Why not?

" **Because if you die, I die you idiot!"**

Oh… I stay silent

"So you're up." A voice said. I startled and looked up. There stood a young man with white hair and he had a mask that covered everything but his right eye. He started to walk over to me. Is he going to hit me? I think in fear. I scramble to get up but as I do I fall. I feel two hands catch me. I look up and see the white haired man.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. Then paused. Where have I heard that voice? Then I remembered, Last Night! He is the one that took my eye! My eyes widened in fear. I scramble away from him, fearing he would hurt me again.

"W-w-wolf." I shuddered.

He sighed. "Calm down Naruto, I won't hurt you. "

"W-why not?"

He paused then answered. "Because I have orders to keep an eye on you. . . Actually I volunteered. And my name is Kakashi not wolf."

"W-why w-w-would you d-do th-that?" I asked. He sighed.

"Because Naruto, I don't trust anyone to take care of you properly. This way I can make sure you don't get hurt again…" he said sadly. I was shocked. So basically he did it to protect me?

" **Don't trust him Naruto."** Why not kyuubi? **"Remember the hokage? He said he would protect you, but he ended up hurting you more than anyone. Besides Kakashi is the one who took you eye. Why would he protect you?"** You're right... why would anyone like me? I am a monster. He is probably waiting for a chance to hurt me again…

-Kakashi's POV-

I was trying to convey my concern for the boy. But I was finding it hard to do so. After I finished talking, I saw him process the information. Then his eyes lit up in hope but then quickly darkened as something talked him out of it. His face hardened and he then gave me an untrusting look. I sighed. It was no surprise after what he had been through. Especially since I played a big part in it… I just hope he relies soon the whole world isn't cruel…

I stand up and ask "so are you hungry?" He shook his head. I frowned. I knew he had to be lying. But as if on cue his stomach growls… He looked down quickly and I think I see a faint blush on his cheeks. He nods. I chuckle softly then head over to the kitchen, which was only a couple steps away. I'll make something that will be easy on his stomach, Porridge. After I am done cooking it I put it in a bowl and go over and offer it to him. Naruto looked at me suspiciously and hesitantly took the bowl.

"What do you say?" I asked him. He titled his head sideways with a confused look on his face. Has no one taught him proper manners? I sigh.

"When someone does a kind deed for you, you should say thank you to show your appreciation and to acknowledge their kindness." I say, struggling to find the right words to explain it. Naruto looked down for a moment. I didn't think he was going to say anything, when I heard

"O-oh. Th-thank you K-kasashi…" he said quietly. I reached over and ruffled his hair, ignoring the flinching.

"Good. Make sure to remember that, it's an important skill."

He nodded and his attention went back to his food. He stared at the bowl of a moment then slowly took a bite. Then he started to snarf down his food. I chuckled softly.

"Naruto," I started. Naruto stopped eating and looked at me nervously. "Don't eat so fast, you'll give yourself a stomach ache. " Naruto nodded then started eating more slowly, though I could tell he was struggling to do so. I look at the boy as he ate I took a look at the boy. He was as skinny as a rail. He looked like he was 3 but I know he is 5 years old. And not just that he was covered in wounds. And not just ones from last night. One that were weeks and days old… poor kid. . . I never thought sensei's boy would be treated this way. I noticed that naruto finished eating.

"Are you full?" I asked. He nodded. I slowly, not wanted to scare him again, took the bowl from him. After I quickly washed the dishes, I went back and say by naruto crossed legged. We sat in silence for a moment. Naruto was sitting quietly looking down at his hands. I sighed as I ran my fingers though my hair. I don't know what to do. I'm not good with people, children particularly. I took him in because I knew he wouldn't be treated well with anyone else. I decided to start simple.

"How are you feeling?" He nodded. "Use your words Naruto."

"I f-feel g-good." He responded. I sighed. Can tell naruto is scared. He doesn't believe I won't hurt him. This is going to take some time… what do other guardians do….shelter, feed, clothe… I looked at naruto again. His shirt was ripped in several places and it looks like it is getting to small. His pants were all ripped as well. There is something we can start with...

-Naruto POV-

I look down at my hands. What is wolf up to? He agreed to watch me then he feeds me. Why?

" **He is trying to worm his way into your heart he wants to use and abuse you."**

I won't let him! I'll never trust anyone again! No one is trustworthy. After all, who would care for a monster like me?

"Naruto?" I looked up at him. "Let's go shopping for new clothes." I blinked in surprise. Clothes? Why do I need clothes?

"Your clothes are falling apart Naruto. You need new ones?" he said. How did he know what I was thinking?

"Let's go." He stood up and put his hand out. I flinched and put my arms up in defensive mode. He is gonna hit me! He sighed "I'm not going to hurt you naruto…" He said.

I don't believe you, I thought. He outstretched his hand again. I hesitantly took it. He pulled me into a standing position. I stumbled a bit but steadied myself shortly. We excited the building and went down the steps. We walked in silence for a while. I kept a respectful distance behind him. Partly to give him space and so I have time to react if he tries anything. As we get closer to the market, I get more and more nervous. I have always avoided crowded places. It's like i'm begging for people to come and beat me up. Plus as the crowds grow its harder to keep track of my surroundings. We soon approach the heart of the market and I am having a hard time keeping track of the people. Wolf keeps walking ahead. I suddenly run into someone and I fall down.

"Are you Ok—" the villager starts but then stops short when he saw it was me "You! Watch where you're going you Fucking Monster!" He shouts as he raises his hand, ready to strike. I go into defensive mode and close my eyes. I wait. Nothing happens. I open my eyes to see Kakashi holding the man's arm firmly.

"That's no way to treat a child." He says to the man.

"A child?!" the man exclaims "That thing isn't a child! It's a monster in sheep's clothing!" Kakashi sighs.

"Well all I see is a scared, defenseless child. Now leave him alone or I will make you." He said as he tightened his grip and let out some killer intent. The villagers face drained from his face. He nodded. As soon and Kakashi let go he ran away, giving me a glare as he went. I look up at Kakashi in amazement. Why did he do that? Does he just want the prey to himself? He came over, bent down and picked me up, putting me back on my feet.

"Let's go." We started walking again. I still am struggling with keeping an eye on all my surrounding with this many people. Kakashi must have noticed because he said

"If you're having trouble walking come and hold onto me." I looked at him. He noticed. Should I take him up on his offer? Is it a trick? Or is he just being nice? I slowly reach and grabbed onto his shirt. He looked down at me with a puzzled look and asked

"Why the shirt?"

"I-I a-am n-n-not a-allowed t-to t-touch a-anyone. J-jiji said s-so be-before he…" I stopped not wanting to think of the previous night. Somehow he understood what I was trying to say because he nodded. I looked down at my feet. I felt warm against my hand. I flinched. I looked up and say Kakashi had taken my hand into his.

"Naruto," he started "it's okay to touch people. The hokage was wrong. Don't worry. Especially with me." he gave me an eye smile. I looked at him in awe. He wasn't scared of a monster touching him. Hands are warm… I look at him and give him a real smile. Kakashi gave me a surprised look then gave me an eye smile. We started to walk again, this time with Kakashi holding my hand. I had less trouble moving through the crowds. He warned me and helped me avoid objects and people. When people purposely bumped into me, he pulled me behind him and gave them a death glare, which usually chased them away. I wonder why he is being so nice? I'm not worth this… We finally arrive to one of the shops. I feel nervous. I hesitate at the entrance and move nervously. Kakashi notices.

"What's wrong?" I look up at him. He won't think I'm lying will he? Well he hasn't shown any sign of being like Jij—I mean hokage. Maybe I should…

" **Don't do it Naruto."**

Why not?

" **He will punish you. No one usually believes you, why should he? This way you don't get two beatings, and will only get one."**

That's true… I shake my head in response. Kakashi look at me in suspicion but we walk in anyways. Kakashi starts walking around. The shop owner comes out. "Welcome! What can I-! What are you doing here you little demon!" The owner comes over to me and I can see that he is about to hit me. I prepare myself. Nothing happens. I look up and see Kakashi holding the owners arm.

"Mah, mah, that's no way to treat a child."

"That's no child! It's a demon!"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, Can you go wait outside." I opened my mouth in protest but before I could say anything Kakashi said "Please?" I paused. No one has please to me before… of well… I guess it's worth it. I nodded and hesitantly go outside and go sit on a nearby bench, so I don't get trampled on. Plus it's fairly hidden so I won't be seen as easily. I heard familiar laughing… I turned around and went pale. I saw a group of young ninja's, who were in their late teens…. These guys in particular where one of the worst… They have beaten me almost to death many times and every time they do something different. This group consisted out three boys. Grell who had long red hair, Knives who had blond hair, and Kai had short black hair.

I watched them carefully, hoping they wouldn't see me. One of them just happened to glance in my direction when he saw me and he stopped laughing…. oh crap…. He looked at me for a moment then smirked. He turned to his buddies and said something. They all looked over at me. Oh crap… I stood up and started running as fast as I could. I heard someone shouting saying

"Let the hunt begin!" Some enthusiastic shouting was followed. And I heard them starting to chase me.

Shit. I thought. This isn't good. These guys are the worst out of most of the villager. What do I do? There is no time to find Kakashi. He may not even be in the same place…

" **He probably wouldn't help a monster like you either." The kyuubi said**

I decided to run towards the forest of death like always do. It's easier to lose them there. I weave through the crowd the best I could. Though I kept bumping into some people. Stupid eye. I finally saw the forest in view. I reached the fence and climber over it. I jumped don and heading into the forest. I heard them climb the fence. I know they could easily get over it with their ninja skills but I think they have a rule to not use many of their ninja training, except their weapons of course, just to make the hunt more fun.

"It's getting away!"Grell said

"Then do something about it!" Knives responded

Suddenly I see a kunai come my way. I dodged it but stumbled a little. I notice a tag on it. . . Shit. . . I did my best to run away but then it exploded. The force of the blast blew me away and into a tree. My ear is ringing…. It won't stop… The force of the impact took my breath away and I can move.

"Awe you missed!" The steps get closer. GET UP Naruto! Get up! I tried but failed. I felt a kunai go into my leg. I yelled out in pain.

"I got it!" Grell said.

"We should make sure our prize doesn't get away." Kai said

I heard chuckling and I looked at them see them looking down at me, smirking. Knives stopped smiling "what are you looking at you piece of trash!" He swung his leg and kicked me. I curled up into self-defense mode as they all started to beat me. Then I felt a hand roughly grab my hair and pulled me out of my curl. After sending a powerful punch to my stomach I went limp. I tried not to pass out. I felt my hands being tied with rope. They made sure to make it as tight as they could. I winced in pain.

"Oh! Look at that! He is feeling pain! I didn't know demons could feel pain." Grell said

"Well that makes this all the more fun." Kai said

The took my hands and dragged me across the forest floor. They picked me up and slammed me against a tree. I grunted in pain. I watched as they took some rope and put it over a sturdy looking branch. I was wondering what they were doing when they took my hands. I struggled but all they too did was hit my again. They secured my hands and now I was hanging from the tree. My feet barely touching the ground... crap . . . what are they going to do?! I feel the fear rise up in me.

" **Naruto let me take over! I show them the meaning of pain!-**

NO! I don't want to hurt anyone!

" **Fine I will just watch as they punish you for your deeds."**

Then it started. They punched me, kicked me, stabbed me, used me for target practice, so many things, I lost track as I drifted in and out of consciousness. All the blood I lost made it hard to stay conscious. I felt them stop. . Is it over? I tiredly looked up and saw them snicker. Knives come over to me

"Say… have you ever wanted a tattoo? No? Well today is your lucky day because you're gonna get one!" he said smiling and step sides and shows an old man who is smiling sinisterly.

"You killed my daughter… I am going to make sure everywhere you go people will know you're the kyuubi. And i'm gonna make this process as slow and as painful as I can as for revenge for what you did to my little girl." I try to focus on what he is saying but I keep going toward unconsciousness. He sighs

"I thought I told you boys to hold back so he would be conscious enough to be awake for this." He says frustratedly. "Well no matter, luckily I had the foresight to bring this." He brings out bottle. He takes the contents and pours into it my mouth. It tastes foul so I try to spit it out but he closes my mouth to make sure it goes down. I swallow. He smiles. Suddenly my heart starts racing and I am wide awake. I am gasping for breath for a moment. Then I am able to steady it "that forces your adrenals and heart to work faster you won't be able fall unconscious like that. Plus I added a special twist and it heighten all of your nerve sensitivities. Like I said. I am going to make this as painful as I can. Don't worry it will last just long enough for me to finish." He cuts the rope. I fall down to the ground with a thud. I cry out in pain as all my fresh wounds are jostled. Once again I get tied up to a tree. I start to struggle…

"Oh no that won't do" the man says. He takes out another bottle. And put it under my nose. I sniff and suddenly I can't move my body. I only can manga to move my head slightly. "There we don't want you messing up my master piece now do we?" He rips off the fabric on my shoulder. He gets to work. As soon as he starts touching my skin I start screaming in pain. He looks up angrily and punches me in the face.

"Shut up!" He turns to the teens who are just watching the show. "Shut him up will you I can't concentrate will all that racket." Kai sighed. He comes over to me and stuff a cloth in my mouth and ties another around my mouth so I can spit it out. He steps back and lets the old man continue. It seemed like hour and hours of pain before he was finished.

"There! Done!" he said stepping back, admiring his work. It was a picture of the nine tailed kyuubi. He looks at me and says

"Now there is no where you can run without someone knowing you're a monster." He walks away. The teens being bored and unusually gracious cut me down and walked away. I fell down and sunk into unconsciousness.

-Kakashi's POV-

I can't believe I was so stupid! Leaving Naruto alone. I know the villagers hate naruto, yet I brought him into the shop and not taking a damn clue at naruto's unusual behavior. Not just that, I sent him outside alone. I fed him to the wolves! Now here I am trying to find him. Where are you Naruto?! I hear one of my ninja dogs howl. I quickly go to the site. And I see… oh no… I see naruto chasing and killing some young men. I reconise a corpse of a famous tattoo artist, who is also well versed in herbal medicines and poisons. Why was he here in the middle of the forest? Then I see Naruto's arm… That doesn't look like any normal tattoo. I look at naruto and see how heavily wounded he was… I sigh sadly. Just as he was about to kill the next teen I appeared in front of him and stopped his strike with my kunai. Naruto's eyes went wide in surprise.

"That's enough Naruto." I said to him

" **Out of my ways leaf Ninja!"**

My eyes narrowed "Kyuubi."

"Hehehe. So you can tell. No matter, you won't live long to tell the tale. I was planning to let you live to quicken Naruto's breaking point. But this will do just as good." Naruto smirked

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I replied. Naruto laughed. He came at me once more. I blocked.

 **(A/N: I apologize I am not good at battle scenes I will work on it but I wanted to get this out for you guys)**

We kept exchanging blows. The kyuubi was incredibly fast. We were getting nowhere. As naruto aimed for my heart I saw an opening and kicked him in the chest. He fell down with a grunt. I quickly put a Kunai against his thought.

"K-k-kakashi?" Naruto started tearing up.

"Naruto?" I asked unsure. He nodded. I held out my hand and helped him up.

"D-did I h-hurt s-somebody again?" he asked. I looked at him sadly and nodded.

"I-I'm S-sorry…" he said backing away, crying harder. He look like he was about to run. I quickly and grabbed his shoulders gently. He flinched and looked down at his feet.

"Naruto." I said. He was still looking down. "Naruto, look at me." he slowly and hesitantly look me in the eyes.

"This is not your fault Naruto. It is the Kyuubi's doing. You did nothing wrong." He looked at me stunned and unbelieving. His eyes softened. Suddenly his eyes were filled with terror.

"NO!" he pushed me away. Putting his hand on his head.

"Naruto?"

"GO AWAY!" he shouted frantically. Backing up.

"Naruto what's wrong?!"

"HehHe you let your guard down leaf ninja." I look down and see he has stabbed me in the stomach. I look up and see Naruto smiling. Yet he is crying. Then Naruto starts gather pure condensed chakra. Well that's dangerous. I try my best to run but then I feel pain….

-Narutos POV-

I open my eyes to see myself in a crater . . . what happened? Wait, what happened to Kakashi? I scrambled up the Crater and desperately and scan the place. Then I see a person on the ground... with white hair.

"Kakashi!" I ran over to him. He was bloodied and bruised. I put my ear to his chest, desperately trying to see he was alive. There was a faint heartbeat. I have to help him! He can't die! I try to pick him up but fail. He is just too big and I am too small. I kneel down and I started crying

"Kakashi! Wake up!" I cried some more as I was giving up hope that I'd be able to save him. . . It all my fault he is like this. I did this. "I-I am sorry Kakashi." I felt a warm hand on my own hand. I look down and see Kakashi looking at me tiredly.

"I-It's not your fault N-naruto." Kakashi said in weakly "None of it is. R-remember" He winced in pain "even if the whole village thinks you are, you're just a boy who is in…" he stopped

"Kakashi?" I looked down and saw he closed his eyes. Panic went through me. No! He can't die! I finally found someone who cared about me. HE CANT DIE!

"W-Wake up! Please!" No response "Wake up!" still no response. I started crying harder.

"Crying like that is very Unyouthful of you!" I hear someone say behind me. I look behind me and see a man in green outfit… and a weird haircut.

"You are…" he started

"Pl-Please." I started, hoping who wouldn't ignore me because of who I was. "H-Help Him!" The man finally realized who was at my feet.

"Kakashi!" he rushed over and knelt down. He pressed two fingers against his neck. He sighed in relief and whispered  
"Alive…" I looked at him in hope. He's alive. The man looked at me. "Sorry kid I have to get him to the hospital fast. You're going to get home on your own." I nodded. The man quickly picked Kakashi up and left. I sat there for a moment, collecting myself, then got up and slowly and painfully exited the forest.

As I limped down the streets I heard the villagers whisper...

" _Did you see what he did to Kakashi?"_

" _Yea he almost killed him that monster."_

" _To think Kakashi stood up for him and now it is his fault he is hurt."_

" _What do you expect from a monster?"_

They are right. I thought. I hurt him. . . I still feel how it felt to stab him.

" **You hurt the only person who cared about you. How could you?"**

He said it wasn't my fault…. I responded. Mostly trying to convince myself.

 **-Say that at his funeral. Though he probably only said that in the moment. Once he wakes up and thinks it over he will change his mind."**

Your right. Do you think he is going to die?

"If he keeps hanging with you he will."

Your right. I will probably kill him if I stay… I should leave Konoha... I don't want to hurt anyone else. .

I went home and grabbed the little things I had and shoved them in a pack.

"I hope Kakashi is alright…" I said quietly to myself. Then I hear a man run down the street saying.

"NARUTO IS TO BE BROUGHT BEFORE THE HOKAGE! HE IS CHARGED WITH MURDER! ANYONE WHO CAPTURES HIM ALIVE WILL BE REWARDED!"

I panicked. I have to leave quickly. With struggle I made it to the gate without being seen. And ran past the guards. They saw me and ran after me. I ran and ran. Eventually I lost them. I slowed down. I went to hide just in case and waited. After a while I decided it was safe. I just let myself cry over today's events until I cried myself to sleep.

 **Hello again!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I tried my best to keep the character have the same personality as the anime minus a few details.**

 **I know this is kinda a violent start but dont worry it will get better! thank you for reading!**

 **Keep Smiling**

 **Tikvah7**


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank Fizzydrink101 for agree to edit my stories! isnt that nice of her? Hopefully there will be less grammar issues now. :) thanks Fizz!

It's been Three days since I left the village, i have just been walking with no particular goal in mind, I've just been trying to put as much distance I possibly can between me and the leaf village. My next problem is finding food. I can't seem to find a lot of fruit and though I find nuts here and there, it isn't enough. Just then as I was climbing a steep hill, I saw in the distance a small village. Sighing in relief, hopeful that I could possibly find some food there.

 **"Don't do it Naruto."**

'Why not Kyuubi?'

 **"They will hurt you. Just like the village did. When humans come into contact with something they are afraid of they turn violent"**

But they could be different, not everyone is bad.. Kakashi taught me that.

 **"You're an idiot! Why would they like a monster like you? Kakashi was a rare accretion."**

'Well so could this village.'

 **"Fine, don't come running to me when it goes bad."**

'I won't.'

I approach the village. It is a small village but the people look nice, walking down the street, look at all the sights. I had never left konoha before and everything is so different. The style of the building were different.

While looking around, I heard some whispers.

 _"Look at his eye!"_

 _"Poor boy, I wonder what happened."_

I paused. My eye... Slowly I'm adapting to it. Not much is different besides a more limited vision. But I guess it would be disgusting to look at... I try to think for a second. I reach into my bag, grabbed a shirt and ripped it into a long strip. I adjusted it so it would cover my eye and tied it at the back of my head. That way it won't disturb anyone anymore.

I continued walking down the street, my head going side to take in the sights. Not paying attention, I tripped on a rock and fell. I stand up and dust myself off...

"Are you okay?" I look up and see a girl. She looked to be about my age. Maybe a little older, 7, I would guess. I nod to her.

She giggled "Good. It was funny to watch you as you were turning your head like a bird then fell flat on your face." I blushed in embarrassment, but then I imagined what she described then started to laugh with her. It felt good to laugh. I haven't laughed in a long while.

"Anyways, where are your parents?" she asked turning her head around to look around. I looked at my feet.

"Their d-dead..." I said softly.

"Oh... so you're alone..." I nodded "why don't you come home with me?" She offered I look up at her in surprise.

"I d-don't know... I don't th-think your p-parents would ap-prove." I said uncertainly.

"Oh, they will be fine with it!" She said excitedly. "My name is Fujiwara Mai by the way. What's yours?"

"Uzamaki N-Naruto."

"Well, Naruto, let's get going!" She grabs my hand and starts running, with me clumsily following.

She stops in front of a medium sized house. It has 4 windows. 2 on the top portion and 2 on the bottom. Mai slides the door open. "Mom! Dad! I'm Home!"

"Welcome back!" A tall man with black hair and brown eyes came into the entrance. "Oya, who is this?

He asked

"His name is Naruto! He has nowhere to go!"

"H-hey Fujiwara-chan." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh? Where are your parents Naruto-kun?" The man asked

I looked down at my feet "D-dead sir..."

"No other relatives?"

"N-no sir."

He sighed. "I guess that means you are staying with us." I looked up at him in surprise.

"Really daddy?!" Mai said excitedly. I just stood there in shock. Who in the right mind would take in a stranger, never less a monster? Wait... These people don't know who I am. Maybe this is my chance. I have to make sure they don't find out. I have to try to keep Kyuubi under control.

"Is everything okay Naruto-kun?"

"Yes s-sir." He looked at me unbelievingly, but chose not to bring it up. I was grateful.

"Don't call me sir. My name Is Fuma." I nodded. "Come let's get you settled." He led me and Mai away from the entrance and further into the house. He led me up some stair and into a room. It was small and bare, but to me it was more then what I've had in a long time.

"Sorry, it's small but it's all we have."

I looked down to hide my tears. "N-no, it's g-great." I said quietly. Fuma bent down and put his hand on my head. I flinched. I looked up and saw kind, yet sad eyes. Why?

"Why are you crying?" Mai asked.

"I-it's the first time s-someone has b-been so nice to me. . . Well b-besides one other p-person." I responded. Mai looked at me sadly. She came over and hugged me. I tensed up as she did but then felt relaxed.

"Well now that will change!" she said excitedly "Right outo-san?" She asked her dad.

"That's right." He said chuckling. "First you should change your clothes, Naruto-kun, and then we will go eat." He walks out then returns with some clothes.

"Here are some clothes, they may be a little big, but they should work for now." He handed them to me. I looked down at them. What was that word Kakashi said to say when someone did something nice for you? Th... Thanks? Thank you? Yea, that's it.

"Th-thank you sir." Fuma gave me a look. "I mean Fuma-san" Fuma smiled

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." After I changed, we headed downstairs to eat. As we sat and ate our food, Mai began talking about her day. I just quietly ate and listened to her. So this is what a family is like, I thought. It's so warm and peaceful. I've never had someone who cared besides Kakashi.

"Naruto?" I look up and see Fuma and Mai looking at me with worried faces. "What's wrong?" Mai asked

"N-nothing. J-just thinking h-how nice a f-family feels." Mai looks at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about Naruto? You're part of this family to." I looked at her baffled.

"She is right Naruto." Fuma said "You are part of this family now." I looked down at my hands.

"Thank you..." I replied quietly. Maybe I finally found a place I belong? I found a family. I can finally rest and not be so afraid. I can finally let my guard down. We were cleaning up from our meal when we heard the door open followed by a female voice shouting,

"I'm home!" Mai and Fuma perked up. "Welcome back!" Fuma called. A lady who looked like she was in her late 20's came through the door. She had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Mommy!" Mai called, running to the lady, giving her a hug.

"I'm back Mai, how was your day?"

"Great! I made a new friend, that's him over there!"

I watched their interaction, how gentle Mai's mom's expression and eyes were. I felt jealously bubble inside of me.

"Oh?" Mai's mom chuckled and looked up at me. I watched her face turn from a gentle look to one I was so familiar with... anger and hatred.

"You!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" I was shocked at her reaction. She knew me somehow. How?!

"You're a Monster! Get out of my house!"

"Hana!" Fuma scolded, coming over to her, trying to calm her down. "What's wrong? This isn't like you."

She looked at me and pointed her finger at me. "It's him!" He killed my parents!"

This again... "I-I d-didn't kill anyone!"

"But you are from Konoha! I saw you before when I visited Konoha!" I said nothing but she kept going. "Plus I heard you massacred a group of people recently."

"HANA!" Fuma shouted, trying to take control of the situation. Mai looked at me.

"It can't be true... Is it?" I hesitated but nodded I can't get out of this by lying. Mai looked at me in horror. She slowly backed up and ran to hide between her parents. I looked at my feet, not knowing what to do.

"Naruto," Fuma started. I looked at him "I'm sorry, but I need you to leave. I can't have a murderer under my roof. I need you to leave. Now." I looked at Mai, hoping to find forgiveness in that kind girl. But as I did Mai shrieked and hid behind her dad even more.

"Don't look at my daughter Damn it!" Hana screamed, throwing a nearby picture at me.

I didn't need any more persuasion. I ran out of the house and into the streets. I kept going until I relized I was lost. I paused, thinking. How could I be so stupid?! Of course no one would love me! Who was I kidding? I'm a monster. But if I were to be honest with myself, I felt betrayed and disappointed. I thought I finally found a family that cared. Stupid me. I walked in a daze, trying to find my way out of this village. Then something caught my attention. A wanted poster on a wall it read,

WANTED

Dead or Alive

Name: Uzamaki Naruto

Appearance: Blond hair with Blue eyes. He has a tattoo of a nine tailed fox on his shoulder

Wanted for Mass murder

And it had a picture of my tattoo... Crap I thought, that's how they knew. Everyone in this village will know it's me. I take my cloth that is covering my eye and wrap it around my tattoo.

"There he is!" I heard a man shout. I locate the voice and run the opposite direction. Fear overwhelms me as I run. If they are anything like my old village, it won't be pretty if they catch me. I weave through the streets, and then I finally find an exit. I look behind me and see that they're still chasing me. I keep running and find myself cornered. Around me are the villagers and behind me is a raging river. Crap, I thought, this is not looking good. The villagers surround me. Some were smirking and some had angry looks that could kill. They made their move; two large men came and started hitting me. I drop into a fetal position, trying to protect myself as much as possible. They kicked me ruthlessly, and it wasn't long until the rest joined in. The beatings just kept coming. They used whatever they could, knives, shovels, rakes, you name it. I open my eyes and find Mai and Fuma just standing and watching me. I silently stare at them, pleading them to come help me. They just stared back at me in disgust. The villagers, noticing what was going on, paused and backed away. They were letting Fuma make the final decision, for it was their family that was affected the most.

Fuma and Mai stepped forward. "Mai... Please..." I croaked weakly.

"NO! You deceived me! I can't believe I trusted you! You're just an ugly monster who deserves to burn in hell for what you've done! I HATE you! I hope you go die!" she screamed at me, crying, and turned to run away. I felt my heart break. Then I noticed Fuma step forward. "Fuma..." I called to him weakly, praying he will, somehow save me. Fuma's face went red; he took his foot and slammed it into my body a couple times. And my hope faded away

"Don't you DARE call me that!" he shouted at me "You come into my home and deceive me and my daughter! I'm sure you were planning to kill us in our sleep right?! Then the whole village next! Well too bad you were found before that."

"No... F-Fuma... Listen, I-"His foot crashed right into my face.

"No! I will not listen to you spout more lies!" he backs away and crouches down to his bag, that I now realize is by his feet, he reaches inside and brings out a syringe. I squirmed, trying to get away. The last time this situation happened, it didn't turn out well. Fuma needed only one hand to grab me roughly and pin down my small and weak body as he then gives me the shot. Within seconds I am unable to move. "There," Fuma says "You won't be able to move anymore. Isn't medicine wonderful? It is able to save lives, interrogate, paralyze, and kill people with ease. Just absolutely fascinating isn't it?" He bends over and goes through his bag, and I watch in horror as he brings out his scalpel.

"Now," he says, coming towards my curled up body with the tool in his hand. "Punishment for deceiving this family and for trying to harm my daughter." I stayed silent. Nothing I could say would change his mind. I couldn't move if I wanted to.

He puts his foot on my shoulder and kicks, forcing me to lie down on my back. He then crouches down and takes my left arm and makes the under part show. I look at him in horror as I figure out what he was going to do. I silently pleaded for him not to do it. But he ignored me and started carving away at my arms. I try to hold in my screams but am unable to... No one will help me and because of that shot I can't move. There is no way I could escape. I just lay there in agony as he very slowly, as if making a very detailed piece of art, cuts away at me. It felt like hours have passed. I was starting to lose consciousness.

"There!" Fuma says, looking proud. "This is very fitting for you! Don't you think?" he says while lifting my arm so I could see. I winced in pain at the motion. I weakly look over and see bloodied word that reads ABOMINATION. I feel my heart shatter into pieces. My mind goes blank. I don't hear the conversations around me. And I barely register being picked up and tossed. I only snap out of my trance as I hit the cold water. I start to panic as I try to get to the surface, trying to get air, but the strong currents kept pulling me under. I feel myself growing weak and I slowly sinking away from the surface. My vision starts to go black.

 **"-Sigh- You're a useless idiot!"** I heard the Kyuubi's voice say as I lose consciousness.

I slowly gain consciousness, listening to the sound of leaves blowing in the wind and distant water. My mind feeling fuzzy, I lay there confused. What happened? Then it all came back to me. Meeting Mai and her family, then what that village did to me. I start crying. WHY!? Why does this always happen to me! Why can't I ever fit in! Why can't I ever have a family! Just once I want someone to love me! I start crying so hard I was gasping for breath in between sobs.

 **"Naruto."**

'Kyuubi?'

 **"This is what you get for not listening to me. I told you this would happen. No one will ever love you. How could they? You hurt everyone you touch. You will never be loved. You're a monster. Monsters don't receive love, nor can they love."**

I wipe my tears away

'Your right Kyuubi. No one will love me. They just will want to hurt me. No one will ever want to love a monster. I will never trust anyone anymore! I can only believe in myself.'

I stood up and started walking into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a year since I left that village. I had turned 6 not long after that day but I am now 7 years old. I have been living in the forest, surviving by following unguarded travelers and stealing things from their bags when they weren't looking. I stopped caring a while ago that I was doing something wrong. They forced me into this life. Why should I care if they suffer the consequences because of it?

When I first started I would mess up, get caught and then get beat up. Once, I almost got sent to konoha for the reward money, but luckily Kyuubi intervened and helped me get away by killing them. I don't kill people unless I am attacked. Although they deserve it, I don't enjoy killing.

My thoughts are interrupted by the growling of my stomach. I haven't been able to find any targets for a while. I was to(?) busy fleeing some Konoha ninja's almost found me a couple of days ago. So I've been putting as much distance between me and that location I could but now it was time to focus on looking for someone who could be my next target. I start walking, keeping my senses sharp. Being blind on the left side and deaf in the right ear had its disadvantages but I make up for it by sharpening my remaining senses.

As I focus on my surroundings, using my senses, I hear crackling of a fire and smell a faint scent of smoke. I smile. I slowly and silently approach the place that held my next victim.

I slowing approach, knowing I'm close. I stealthily peak out from the trees. It was a woman. She had long black hair that was kept in a ponytail and from what I can see her eyes are green. She was bent over tending to the fire. I start to ponder. Do I find a way to distract her? She is a ninja by the looks of it. I don't think that strategy would work What about waiting until she was asleep? Again ninja's are very aware of their surroundings, she will probably sense my presence before I get even close . . . but I'll have to take the risk. I need the food to keep my strength up. I can't afford becoming weak.

So, with my decision made, I lean against the tree, hidden from the ninja, just waiting. I don't want her to sense that I'm watching her. I wait for the sun to set. I close my eyes, listening to my surroundings. The birds signing, the rustling of the trees and most importantly, I listen to the ninja lady move around.

As the sun sets I hear something else move. I perked up, listening closely. More out of place rustling, I carefully peak out from my tree just in time to see some ninja attack the lady. It was three against one but the lady was holding her own well. In fact, she was obviously superior to the others in skill I watch as they left the area. I waited for a second then darted to the lady's pack, grabbed it, and left the scene. After I moved a long distance away, I figured it was far enough to be safe from the battle.

I sit down and take out a small worn down pack I carry for my stolen goods. I go through the stolen pack. I take out some food, some water, and found some soup! I smiled at the find. I grabbed a couple items then start to put the other stuff back. I leave it there, knowing the ninja could find it again. I start to leave the scene.

"Well, what a naughty kitten we have." A female voice said behind me

I froze. Shit, I'm dead.

Yuki's POV

After dealing with the ninja, I left the bodies and headed back to my camp site. Only to find my belongings missing. I notice some footprints and decide to follow them. I can tell I'm getting close when I hear soft rustling, the sound of someone going through my bag. I approach cautiously and silently, expecting another ninja or a filthy bandit. But as I peek behind the tree I'm behind, I'm surprised to see it's a kid. He had hair the color of the sun. He looked between the ages of 6-8 years old. It looked like he was finishing up. He was putting the rest of the items he didn't take in his pack, back into mine. He must be experienced at this, I thought to myself. He moved with sure movements, and he sure was quick. I hadn't been fighting long and yet he was already done. If it had been anyone else, they would have never caught him. I saw that he was getting ready to leave, and I decided it was time to reveal myself.

"Well, what a naughty little kitten we have."

I watched as his movements freezed up and his muscles tense. Then before I could say anymore he took my pack and threw it at me, and ran. I easily caught it. I put it on and went after the kid. He was quite fast but being a ninja has its perks. You tend to be better than the average person at athletics. I got close enough to him to grab the collar of his shirt.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady is it? Now," I said with him firmly in my grasp, with him struggling. "Can we have a conversation like civil people or do we need to do this the hard way?" He paused, looked at me, sighed, and then sat down cross legged.

"Wise choice my friend." I said smiling. I went in front of him and sat down, which oddly, seemed to surprise him a little. I took this time to study him. He had torn up long sleeved shirt, his pants had holes in them too. And his hair, looked like he made friends with the dirt. He had his hair covering part of his left eye. Last but not least, he had these beautiful eyes, Even though I could only see one of them, they were the color of the sky on a bright clear day. But as I looked closer there was darkness to them and had a harsh look but looking beyond that I saw that there was a deep sadness to them.

"So neko-chan," I started, amused as he gained an annoyed look at the nickname. "Where are your parents?" No response. "Well, may I assume that they aren't in this world?" Orphaned children weren't uncommon. With all exiled ninja causing havoc and battles between ninja's, normal citizen sometimes got caught in the crossfire sometimes. Leaving children, orphaned.

The boy nodded. I sighed. His story wasn't hard to guess from there. This boy was orphaned and having no one to care for him he had to resort to stealing. I looked at him, I saw a fairly deep cut. Not enough to be life threatening but enough to be fairly painful. I leaned forward, to get a better look at it. The boy tensed and looked ready to bolt. I paused.

"I just want to look at your cut, may I?"

He looked at me suspiciously, but nodded. I slowly moved towards him and took right arm and looked at the gash. It obviously needed bandaging.

"It needs to be bandaged, give me a second and I'll patch you up." I grab my pack and look to see medical supplies that I have left. To my surprise there was some left. As I look further, I notice he only took half of my supplies. Half of my food, half of medical supplies, some matches, etc. I smiled to myself. Beyond his stubborn act, he was actually a kind boy. Anyone else would take everything. I grabbed some disinfectant and bandages. I get up and sit beside him. I take my container of disinfectant and open it. I get some on my hand and reach over to put some on him but then I felt the boy tense. He slaps my hand away and pushes me roughly away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He shouted at me angrily. I look at him surprise at his outburst, but Bust as I look at his face I see anger but in his eyes look scared. I then understand what happened. He is scared of medicine. Just as he gets up to run I grab his hand, he struggles, but I pull my kunai out. He flinches, I then raise my kunai and bring it down it use it to cut my arm. He looks at me in surprise and confusion. I let go of him and reach own to grab the fallen medicine. I took some of the cream and put it on my arm.

"It is only so your cut doesn't get infected." I told him. His face was one of confusion, surprise and suspicion. "May I put some on you please?" I ask "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. He looked even more surprised. He stood there for a bit and just as I was going to speak again, he sat down and slowly held out his arm. I smiled and grabbed some of the ointment. I felt him tense as I put some on him. After that was applied. I grabbed the bandages. And started wrapping the arm. As I focus of wrapping the wound I hear a soft, almost a whisper.

"Thank you…"

I smiled. "You're welcome neko-chan." I heard him as he sighed in annoyance. I chuckled. I finished wrapping his arm. "You're good to go!" I say to him. He gets up. "Thanks…" He looks up to see if I make a move to stop him as he leaves.

"Where do you plan to go neko-chan?" I ask him, concerned about this young boy who only made an appearance in my life minutes ago.

"None of your business." He said harshly. It breaks my heart to see this boy so shut down. I watch him as he walks away.

"Be safe neko-chan." I say to him softly. He pauses.

"Naruto." He says. I looked at him, confused. "My name is Naruto." Then he walks away, disappearing into the forest.

"W-wait!" I say getting up, running after him. I don't know why I'm doing this, I don't have time to take care of a child. But something inside me tells me I can't let him go. It isn't long before I see him. I go up to him and grab his arm, his flinches and looks back at me.

"Wait." I say. "Why don't you come live with me?" I watch as his facial expression becomes guarded and angry.

"No" he says harshly

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I don't trust you."

I frown. "Why not?" I ask

"Because once you find out who I am you'll betray me." he said. What he is? What does that mean?

"Then tell me now." I say. He looks up at me with suspicion, sighs, then says,

"Since you're a ninja you'll understand if I show you this. " He says, pulling up this long sleeve showing his right shoulder. There lays a tattoo of a fox with nine tails, and a snarling face. I understood what it meant. Naruto was correct in assuming that I knew. All ninja's did. He was in the Bingo book after all. And there was a reward for him. A big one. I looked at him and sighed.

"So you're the nine tails?" I asked. Naruto tensed, ready to bolt or fight.

"Does that mean I have to call you Kitsune-chan now?!" I whined loudly, smiling to myself as Naruto looked bewildered at my reaction. "That's so long and it's not cute at all! I DON'T WANNAAAAAA!" He opened his mouth to say something. "NO!" I interrupted "I refuse to! No matter what you say! You're my neko-chan!"

He closed his mouth and looked frozen in shock.

I giggled. "Can I take you home now? Or do you have more to say?" He thought for a bit.

"Won't your village hate me?" He asked.

"Well it's nothing they aren't used to. We also have a Jinjuriki." He looked interested when I said that. "All we have to do is get the Kazekage's approval."

I let Naruto-kun look it over. Then after some time he nodded.

"YES!" I shouted "then let's go!"


End file.
